Patent Literature 1 discloses a mobile terminal with a touch panel that displays an image file (page). Upon detecting a flick operation using one finger, the touch panel displays an image file that is moved by one file. By contrast, upon detecting a flick operation using three fingers, the touch panel displays an image file that is moved by three files.